


Day 11: Secret Santa

by MoMoMomma



Series: 25 Drabbles of Christmas [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Flirting, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott had insisted that no one else get to know who any of them had drawn from the secret Santa hat. But since Jackson wasn’t saying any names and ‘he’ was ambiguous enough, he was pretty sure he wasn’t breaking any of McCall’s stupid rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 11: Secret Santa

“I’m gonna buy him a dildo.”

Scott had insisted that no one else get to know who any of them had drawn from the secret santa hat. But since Jackson wasn’t saying any names and ‘he’ was ambiguous enough, he was pretty sure he wasn’t breaking any of McCall’s stupid rules.

“As long as it’s under 20 dollars, you can buy whatever you like.” Lydia sounds bored in his ear but he knows it’s because she’s painting her nails, he heard the clacking of the bottle minutes earlier.

“Aren’t you supposed to be stopping me? You know, maybe telling me I should go for something more PG?” Jackson groaned, throwing himself down on a mall bench and sprawling out, uncaring of the stares he was getting.

“Isaac will like whatever you get him because it came from you. Dildo, scarf, gift card, it doesn’t matter.”

“How did you know I drew Isaac?” Jackson gripped the phone tightly, pressing it to his ear.

Had something shown on his face? If Lydia knew, who else did?

Oh god...did Isaac know?

“Because you’re stressing. If it had been someone else you would have just grabbed something and thrown it in a gift bag. But you like him,” it’s not an accusation, more a bored statement of fact, “so you’re overthinking this whole thing.”

Jackson didn’t bother defending himself. Lydia had always been able to see right through him and it wasn’t like she was wrong. Lately he’d developed an affection for the snappy little shit, their personalities meshing in a way that lent itself well to judging people in their own corner of superiority. An affection that turned to an attraction after a handful of wet dreams that had him waking with slick sheets and a racing heart, taking him back to puberty all over again.

“What should I get him?”

“Just buy a damn present, Jackson. He’s into you too, he’ll be happy with whatever.” With those words, the dial tone sounded in his ear and Jackson pulled the phone away with a scowl.

Damn Lydia. He hated it when she hung up on him, she _knew_ that!

He also hated it when she was right.

.O.

 

Jackson winds up getting a very nice flask from Kira, the faux alligator skin on the outside making him grin widely as he thanks her. But his mind is elsewhere. Namely, focused on where Isaac is fingering the packaging on his gift, a small smile on his face.

It hurts a little, to know that this is probably one of the first good Christmas’ in a while for him. Jackson was spoiled, Christmas was amazing every single year for him. He can’t imagine the day being anything but amazing.

Going by the shadows in Isaac’s eyes, that wasn’t the case for him.

Everyone around them is oohing and aahing over their gifts but Jackson is locked on Isaac, watching him peel back the paper carefully. He knows the second Isaac sees what it is, watches the flush rush across his cheeks and down his throat with a wide grin. Jackson’s still grinning when Isaac looks up with a twist to his mouth and he tosses in a wink when their eyes meet.

There’s a moment where Isaac seems thrown before he strokes a hand over the package, eyes heating quickly, throwing Jackson off for a moment.

“Say my name. When you--if you--imagine it’s me.” He whispers at him, the words covered by the chatting of the pack, and Isaac licks his lips once before nodding in compliance.

“I will.”

It’s a hell of a mental image and it has Jackson adjusting himself in his pants. He expected Isaac to at least yell at him, maybe throw the gift. This easy asquience? The...eagerness he’d seen in his gaze? That was unexpected.

And better than any gift he could have gotten.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com)!


End file.
